ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love/Chapter 11
Text Chapter 11 - Redempshun Ok, I took a little breethur becorse the evil flamers got to me. I can only take abuse so much, so I've reported it. I hope you nasty people are happy, YO MAD ME SAD!! Anyway, right, fuck you I'll continue becose the reeders deserve it. So back on with th sho! >:3 <3 to every1. However I do want to address ONE SINNIN 'LADY' FROM THE REVIEW SECION: Firstly: Exodus 20:2-5a Basically, you are making Edward to be a god, therefore making an idol. That's one sin. Look Ward is not an idle infact i've had JOAN be made at him evan! To warship sumthin you need 2 LOUVE IT UNCONDIDIONALLY. WARD IS NOT A GOD YOU STUUUUUUUPID BITHC!!111111 Secondly: Matthew 7:12 "Do for others what you would like them to do for you. This is a summary of all that is taught in the law and the prophets." Another "sin", but still the point. You whine and flame others, expecting compliments. OMFG NO YOU DIDN"T USE THE SAME QUOTE I HAVE look wrong becorse I respanded to the FLAMERS - I NEVER ATTACKED FRIST!! Thirdly: Luke 12:1-12 This is a large passage, so I won't type it. However, the gist of it is Jesus warning others against the Pharisees and hypocrites. You are, again, acting like a childish hypocrite. WTF NO REVELANCE! I am not hyppocritic becorse I RESPOND TOE THE FLAMMERS AND THIER NASTINESSS Finally, Revelation 22:19 "And if anyone removes any of the words from this prophetic book, God will remove that person's share in the tree of life and in the holy city that are described in this book." Although you haven't raped Revelation yet, the point stands: you took Bible verses and cut them to your own advantage, making yourself seem high and mighty. Take that. *spits at Erin's feet* You slu, tyou are the devil's warshiper! BECORSE SERIOUSLY TS NOT NICE AT ALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!111111 I AM PRAISEING THIN LORD WITH EVERY PASSAGE BECOSE I LOVE HIM WHICH YOU WOULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! THE LORD IS A DEVINE BEING CAPABLE OF INFINITE LOVE AND WISDOME AND YOU MY DEER CERTAINLY LACK NEITHER!!!!!11111 YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN GOD SO STOP ATTACKING HIS FLOCK! STOP IT! IT ISN"T FUCKNG NICE1111111111111 I HOPE THE LORD KICKS YOUR ASS YOU WARD HATTERS< I DO BECORSE YOU PEOPLE ARE MEAN AND DON"T EVEN TRY TO BEK NICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT NOW OR ILL REPORT YOU MORE! >:( >(: >:( >:( >:( >:( AT LEAST I"M NOT SPITTING AT PEOPLE!!!!!!!!11 EVNJOY LUCIFER'S ACCOMAPY! I'll pray then very worset upon thee unless you lift your game becoos i no the lord will no I'm RIGT! ERNI LOCKLEA IS NOT YOUR FRIEND!!!!!!!1 >8 ( THIS TOGE TO EVERY! WHO FLAMS ME SO SHUT UP AND LIKE IT OR GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111111111111 So there no more nice Erin ooo "Flamers are asshoes with no lif" - THE LORD ooo It was Sunday and I woke up earli and dressed in acasual owtfit of blak hoodie with button up things and blacktrackpants when I used to be fat (Ern: Black is blah-k lol see what I did there?) and white sneakers because my blak stilletoes wouldnot go with it and I don't own other black shit. I also wore da usual madeup. I wore black becose I was going to church with Ward and it made sense to morn for Em. I kno Em would have wanned to be remembared. I walked along the road and reflexed on Em's life. He seemed so nice, so why had he beetraid us all for the evil ames? I walked along the road and was sad and, everyone I walked by left me alone beca I look sad. (Erin: Note picture me walking alone with Switchfoot's Ment to Live - yeah, THAT SAD :'() Then I was at the church and Ward was there, standing sodly in a fitted black suit and dark gold tie. He was in pain becorse he had to kill his Vampie brothelr. I walked sadly to hymn and hugged hymn but he pushed me away and howled in pain. Then he punched the Church door and cried. "Warfd! No, it'll be ok" I cooooed and hugged hymn, trying hard not to squeexe his hard pecs. "I cannot believe he did it, or that I killed him Jone!" He cried and I stayed with hymn for a moment as he sobbed then pushed hymn through the door so we could go pray. We walked Solomonly up the aisle. The church was empty, not even the priest was there. It was very beautiful inside, with ornape colour glass pictures in the windows, and candles everywhere. We sat in the head pew together and I held Ward's hand. he had to do this for him self. "Oh Father who art in Heaven, Blessed be thy name, I, Edward St. Paul Cullen, but one of your fock have beesmerched your gift of life! Deer Fatter, yesterday I killed a man who unto then had been lik a brtother to me. He loved me and I loved him (Erin - Guys can love eachother, just not in the ass) but he beetrayld my trust and the safety of my lover, Joan St Sanctuary Louisa-Smith, for an evil unholy being who doth not belive in you. Although I do not expect forgaveness, Deer Lord, I want to let you know I am sorry and when the time comes I expect your judgement to be as it shall be. Thank you Lord for your patients. Amen" I smiled at hymn, a tear dribbling from his sexah Amba eyes. He had done a first step to inner piece until his Judgement came, and i had a feeling the Lord would be kind and understanding becorse it was to apparently save my life. We walked out togather. Then, he turened to me, kissed and ran away. I had helped hymn and would see him tomorrow at skool. :3 I went to the local store and bought an ice cream, it was raspberry and made me happy. After I left: "Hey there girl, that looks yummy! Hawt outfit, tho why in blak?!?!?" It was Jenny! She didn't know about Em! :'O oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo SO maybe Ward will be on the recovery and Joan will forgave hymn. But poor Jenny, HOW WILL SHE TAKE THE NEWS>!?!!1/1 Find out next time. Also, contest closed becores I cbf xoxoxoxoxoxoxozzoxoxoxox Characters *Joan *Edward *Emmett (mentioned) *Jenny Notes *The "sinning Lady from the review section" is none other than snarker Lady Phoenix. Chapter 11